


What A Strange Being You Are

by Junemo10



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Merlin (Merlin), Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Persecution, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemo10/pseuds/Junemo10
Summary: What a strange being you areGod knows where I would be if you hadn't found meSitting all alone in the darkThey say that the moment you meet your soulmate, everything falls into place.Unless said soulmates are both idiots.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	What A Strange Being You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Merlin Holidays!! 
> 
> This is the first fic exchange I have ever been apart of, and I am so excited to present it to the fest!  
> Writing this has been a wild ride, and was overall so much fun.  
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I made a special playlist for the fic, and I thought I would share it as well  
> [what a strange being you are - the soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xVMqvlRHZRh8pcTy7Kviv?si=emR21__8RPGwnL4WiPWjPg)
> 
> Wishing you all the best for the new year!
> 
>   
> I owe my entire life to my lovely beta [mother_of_lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_lions/profile) who was with me every step of the way, from brainstorming to finishing touches.  
> You are such an incredible human! Thank you for putting up with me and always having my back. This literally would not have been possible without you, and I am so thankful for everything.  
> You are the best Grandma a fic could ask for <3 ;)

“Merlin you have to go, _now_.”  
  


Hunith held out a satchel to him with trembling hands that betrayed the confidence in her voice. Merlin felt her worried eyes scanning over his face, almost trying to memorize him. Merlin reached up to cup his mother’s cheek, forcing a weak smile. She noticed and shook her head sadly. 

“I’ll be alright. You- you have to go now, quickly, before anyone sees you.” She pressed her lips to his forehead and he found himself closing his eyes, leaning into her touch. He breathed in her scent, trying desperately to make the moment last as long as he could. 

“I love you,” he whispered.  
  


“With every inch of the universe, _fy machgen_ ,” she whispered back, nuzzling his nose affectionately and brushing his hair back one last time before gently pulling back with difficulty. She nodded toward the back of their home, hugging her arms around herself. 

Merlin stepped to the wall and set his bag down, peeling back the boards that hid the escape hole, and immediately shivered as the cool air breezed into the room.

Hunith had done her best to raise him. Dragon’s were rare, and their customs even more elusive. She had been careful. They were always careful. But there wasn’t room for any mistakes. So, when they got word of a bounty hunter in search of a dragon around Ealdor, she had decided it best to send Merlin to an old family friend.

Merlin picked up his satchel, and glanced back at his mother, when suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Merlin jumped in surprise, hearing his mother gasp. Merlin was afraid, afraid to leave her here. But he knew that leaving would protect her more. 

Merlin took a deep breath before hurrying through the hole in the wall, using his magic to seal the boards back into place. He stepped out into the breezy night, tugging his neckerchief a little higher on his neck as the chill nipped at his neck. 

Shouts echoed from the center of the village and Merlin couldn’t help the fear that passed through him, making him walk a little faster. He needed to make the Darkling Woods before sunrise, but he wouldn’t be able to do so on foot. 

Once he had gotten far enough away and was hidden in a dark forest, his eyes lit up sharply, his magic singing back to him, as he began to shift. 

This was going to be a long night. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Arthur woke in a cold sweat, fear that wasn’t his sizzling down his spine. Instinctively, he reached for his chest, his hand resting on the grey soulmark, the thin flowing lines curling across his skin in a zig-zag, right above his heart. His soulmate was awake, his soulmate was frightened. He tried to send some sort of feeling back, maybe comfort or concern, but his other half wasn’t responding. 

Arthur pushed himself out of bed, beginning to pace. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. I’m here,” he whispered to nothing. It was something he had always done, the embarrassing feeling of talking to air having disappeared years ago. After the sudden death of his father two summers back, Arthur had felt indescribable grief. The only way he had been able to make it through was with the compassion his soulmate had sent him through their bond. Ever since then, he had known he wasn’t alone.

Arthur sighed, noticing a beam of light passing by him and hitting the edge of his dining table. He turned around and walked to the window, reaching for the latch to push it open. A cold breeze tickled his warm skin, and he tugged at the sleeves of his nightshirt. 

The sun was peeking over the hills in the distance, slowly rising and illuminating the kingdom in the golden light. He imagined where his soulmate might be. Perhaps they were a noble of a far kingdom, or they were right there in the village below, working as a blacksmith, or a farmer. Arthur had never been allowed to daydream about his soulmate before, but now that he was king, free to rule as he saw fit, it was all he could think about. 

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Come in,” Arthur called, already knowing it was his servant, George, with his breakfast. 

“Good morning sire,” George greeted, as orderly and polite as ever. He placed Arthur‘s breakfast at the table and went about gathering the king’s clothing. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Arthur rubbed at his face, listening to his servant rattle off a list of tasks that Arthur wished had been shorter. There was much to do, no time to daydream.

Arthur took one last look out into the world, breathing deeply as he sent another emotion to his soulmate. A peaceful presence, trying to channel the way the morning had welcomed him. As he pulled the window closed, he gasped, a soft reply clutching at his heart. A thank you. 

Arthur smiled before letting the window shut all the way.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Merlin landed with a soft thud onto the forest floor, letting his sac slip from his claw. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly as his magic obediently hummed back. He stood on his hind legs, his claws retracting, his chest concaving and his limbs shrinking. His eyes were still a radiant gold as he finally felt the soft grass in the arch of his feet. 

Merlin stretched in the darkness of the trees, his senses attentive to surrounding sounds. The forest was quiet, the night creatures starting to hide as the day crept upon them. A cool breeze brushed past Merlin and he could feel the anticipation of change. The autumn equinox having just passed meant it would only get colder. Merlin shivered as he pulled his clothes out of the bag and dressed quickly. He never did well with the cold. 

There was still quite a bit of night to go before the sun would be up. Merlin figured it best to wait for the day to head to Camelot. If the gates were already open and bustling with people, he would be able to slip in more undetected. 

He finished dressing, tying his neckerchief around his neck very last, and set about gathering a few branches and piling them up in a nice stack. He crouched down, and blew a long breath into the center. His eyes flashed as heat sparked on the tip of one of the sticks, catching and igniting in a burst of flames. The sizzling heat immediately made Merlin sigh in relief, he curled up closely to it, resting his back against a tree. 

Merlin played with a blade of grass in thought. He had not seen Gaius since he was a small boy. He wondered if either of them would recognize the other. His mother had assured him that Gaius would take him in, that Merlin would be safe under Gaius’s protection, however, there was no certainty. There was a new king in charge of Camelot, King Arthur taking the place of his horrid father. The only reason Merlin was even able to consider stepping foot in Camelot, was the knowledge that Uther no longer breathed a single whisper of its air. Though, Ealdor hadn’t heard much of change happening since the new ruling. There was no telling what the kingdom was like at the moment. 

Even then, it wasn’t just about magic. The kingdom might’ve seen sorcerers and magic, but dragons had been wiped out during the Purge long ago, the only one left being Merlin who had been hidden away for his whole life. Who knows how they would react to a dragon. 

Merlin wasn’t keen on finding out. 

The sun rose slowly, the morning light shining confidently through the trees, and Merlin took it as his sign to go. Merlin used his magic to blow out the fire, carefully dispersing the smoke the best he could, hiked his pack over his shoulder, and made his way through the forest. It didn’t take long before he was passing through the houses of the village and finally reaching the gates. They were open and bustling with activity as people went about their day. 

Merlin’s senses were immediately overwhelmed with the rich smells and continuous jumble of noises. Carts rushing up and down the path, filled to the brim with vegetables. Children ran from stall to stall, either working or buying goods. Merchants shouting back and forth between each other. Roasted nuts and an assortment of spices. Smooths silks hanging from racks and blowing with each passing gust. Loud clanging of a blacksmith pounding metal and the searing heat of his tools. Horses, cows, pigs, chickens- rows of pens lined the streets. As Merlin passed the animals seemed to cower away from him, obviously detecting what Merlin was. He hurried past them, trying not to draw any attention to himself. 

As Merlin entered through the gates, he asked a standing guard the directions to the physician’s quarters, and was pointed toward a tower on the side of the castle. Merlin quickly scaled the staircase, the light tapping of his shoes echoing off the walls. 

When Merlin finally reached the door, he took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. He glanced down the hallway, which no doubt led to the rest of the castle, and caught the glance of a few servants rushing past. Merlin was tempted to walk down and peer around the corner but was immediately pulled back to attention by the door swinging open, revealing an older version of the man Merlin remembered. 

Gaius looked at Merlin in bewilderment, his eyes scanning over his face, making Merlin blush and shuffle. 

“Hi, I’m not sure if you recognize me, but I’m-” 

“Merlin!” Gaius’s face lit up with a smile, immediately making Merlin feel more at ease. “Come in!” Gaius pulled the door wider and stepped back for Merlin to walk through. 

Merlin stepped into the workshop, immediately getting hit with the strong scent of herbs.

Gaius shut the door, and gestured for Merlin to sit down at the table with him. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but what on Earth are you doing here? You know it’s not safe-” 

“Right now, it might be the safest place for me,” Merlin sighed, shaking his head at Gaius’s concerned look. 

“A bounty hunter. Came to Ealdor, looking for a dragon.” 

Gaius looked down at the table, pressing his lips together tightly. 

“And your mother?” 

“She’s still there.” Merlin’s heart clenched as he said it out loud, feeling the hours of stress finally catching up with him. He just wanted to scream about the unfairness of it all. “I just- I didn't know where else to go.” 

“You are always welcome here.” Gaius put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “But you will have to be careful. I don’t know how much you know. Camelot is under new rule now, and some laws have changed, but the people have not.” Merlin perked up.

“Did you say...laws have changed?” 

“Not quite, but...upon the death of King Uther, the late King’s ward came forward to Prince Arthur about having magic. As soon as Prince Arthur became king, he vowed not to persecute any more magic users.” 

“The Lady Morgana is a magic user?” Merlin repeated in bewilderment. “And...the king..?”

“Is not his father,” Gaius smiled, admitting to his approval as well. “I’ve known him since he was just a boy. He is a good man.” 

“That’s wonderful.” Merlin managed a smile, feeling a little lighter upon hearing the news. This was great. This meant there was hope. 

“But you still must be careful,” Gaius warned, getting up from the bench. “Especially being what you are, Merlin, dragons are not as heard of after all this time. They are thought of to be extinct.” Merlin nodded in understanding. 

“I know. I don’t mean to cause any trouble.” Gaius waved his hands dismissively, and reached for a shelf.

“Nonsense, you are always welcome here. Besides, I’ve been in need of a new apprentice as of late,” Gaius turned back, offering Merlin a tear off a loaf of bread. Merlin took it gratefully, pleasantly surprised as it warmed his palm. Merlin glanced up with a smile. 

“It’s lucky I showed up then, huh?” 

Gaius ruffled Merlin’s hair before wincing. 

  
“Go wash up, and we’ll get to work.” 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
“Gaius, we have an injured fool.”

“Excuse me, that is your king you are talking about,” Arthur grunted as Gwaine helped him sit on the examination table.

“Whatever you say, princess. Gaius? You in here?” Gwaine called, glancing around the room.

  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the back room that made both men jump. Gwaine and Arthur exchanged a look before Gwaine took a few careful steps toward the door. 

“Gaius? You alright?”

“Sorry! Just a moment!” Called a voice Arthur had never heard before. He frowned, watching the shadows under the door as a man walked towards them. When the door finally swung open, Arthur blinked in surprise. 

There stood a tall man with dark hair, wearing a dark blue shirt and a red neckerchief. The man’s sleeves were rolled up to his biceps, the shirt form-fitting in all the right ways. Arthur swallowed thickly, and suddenly blinked, surprised at himself. 

Their eyes met from across the room, and warmth suffused Arthur, crawling up his spine and settling into his chest, making his soulmark prickle. He felt his face warm with a blush as blue eyes pierced his very soul. The other man, upon seeing the king sitting at the exam table, flushed in turn, and reached up to place a long-fingered hand over his own chest, brows furrowing lightly. 

Never in his life had he felt attracted to someone the instant he met them. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” Gwaine broke the silence, glancing between the two shell shocked men. He reached out a hand and grinned in his famously disarming way. “Gwaine.” 

The man in question studied the knight a moment, as if just realizing he was there, before smiling and taking the hand in a firm grasp. 

“Merlin,” he replied kindly before his gaze swung back to Arthur, and the king felt his heart race in response. What was happening to him? “I arrived just a week ago, I am the physician’s new apprentice.” 

“I hadn’t realized Gaius was taking in an apprentice,” Arthur found his voice at last. Something flashed across Merlin’s face, but disappeared just as quickly. He offered a shrug.

“It wasn’t quite planned,” Merlin looked like he had more to say, but he stopped and cleared his throat. “So what brings you by? Gaius is out at the moment, but perhaps I can be of assistance.”

“The king is your patient today. He managed to get himself injured during training,” Gwaine explained, gesturing to Arthur’s strained shoulder.

“The king trains with no armor?” Merlin raised a curious, near scolding, eyebrow in perfect imitation of his mentor, and scanned over the king’s body. Arthur huffed and sat up a little straighter, trying to cover up the prickling feeling those blue eyes made as they looked him over. 

“I _was_ wearing armor. My opponent was just negligent,” he ignored Gwaine’s protest to study the small smile that tugged at the corners of Merlin’s lips. 

Those entrancing lips. Pink and full, like a perfect cupid’s bow. Arthur felt dizzy just looking at them. Idly, he wondered what they would feel like pressed against his. 

“Let’s see it then,” Merlin gestured, his hands moving to the hem of the king’s tunic and hovering, waiting for permission. Arthur gave him a nod, allowing Merlin to very carefully take the edge of the fabric, and maneuver Arthur out of his shirt, being careful not to jar the injured shoulder. Merlin carefully set the tunic to the side, reaching for a bowl of water and rag. Arthur glanced down to see the red and bright purple bruise that was already forming around the broken skin of his shoulder and glared at Gwaine, who had the decency to look a little guilty. Just a little. 

“Well, if you’re alright here, I best be helping Percival in the armory. I’ll stop by later if you need a hand.” Gwaine glanced from Arthur to Merlin and grinned handsomely. “It was nice to meet you, Merlin. Hope to see you around.” He winked before making his way out the door. Merlin blinked, a small blush on his cheeks, and Arthur realized he had never seen anything so precious. With a strange jealous pang, he wished he had caused Merlin to look like that. 

He blinked. What on earth was that about?

“He’s a little…” 

“Invasive?” Arthur suggested, feeling a strange flutter within him as Merlin grinned at him. 

“I was gonna say _much_ , but I suppose you know him better than I,” Merlin raised the soaked cloth to Arthur’s shoulder. It didn’t sting as badly as he thought it would. Then again, having a handsome nurse did pick up the mood a little. 

“So, _King_ ,” the apprentice started, his deep blue eyes flicking up to meet Arthur’s. Gosh, why did they have to be so gorgeous. 

“Yes, _apprentice_ ,” Arthur mocked back. Merlin’s eyes left him to reach for a dry cloth. 

“What’s that like?” 

“It has its perks.” Arthur joked, biting his cheek to keep from grinning. Merlin raised an eyebrow in question.

“Some might say serving a king would be quite intimidating.” 

“You don’t seem so intimidated.”

“I’m not easily intimidated.” 

Though Merlin spoke in a playful voice, something in his eyes made Arthur believe that was true. It sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. He cleared his throat, trying to shake the strange feeling, despite how soothing and perfect it felt. 

Suddenly, Merlin froze, and Arthur felt the hair on his arm standing up in apprehension. He followed Merlin’s gaze and saw him looking at Arthur’s soulmark, right above his heart. 

“Surely they have soulmarks where you’re from...?” Arthur peered up at the man curiously, casually fishing for more information. Merlin seemed to recover quickly, pressing the cloth to his shoulder again. 

“Ealdor,” Merlin turned away to reach for a salve off the shelf. Arthur watched him, trying not to be obvious. “And yes, of course we do.” Arthur wanted to ask him about his reaction then, but found himself following long fingers as they dipped into the jar of salve. Arthur held his breath as they reached out and touched his skin. Merlin’s eyes flickered from where they were focused on his shoulder up to his face, a small grin mocking Arthur.

“What are they like, then?” Arthur asked instead. He watched Merlin swallow, the movement hidden beneath the neckerchief. Arthur suddenly wished he could yank it off him. “Your- your soulmate?” 

“Do you grill everyone with personal questions or just your physicians?” Merlin deadpanned, wiping his hand on a cloth and reaching for a bandage. 

Arthur dropped his jaw exaggeratedly, trying to look upset, but couldn’t help the quirk of his lips. 

“Just the gorgeous ones,” Arthur immediately froze. Did he actually say that? What the fuck?

There it was, the beautiful blush again, this time spreading to the tops of Merlin’s ears. It almost made the embarrassment worth it. There was a moment of pause as Merlin gathered more bandages, and Arthur was terrified he had ruined everything. 

“So, I’m gorgeous, huh?” Merlin gave Arthur a smirk and he could feel his face burn.

“Oh come off it, I’m sure it’s not news to you,” Arthur rolled his eyes. Merlin just chuckled and went about wrapping his shoulder. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“I’m not sure what they are like,” Merlin sighed, not looking up from his focus. “But I have to admit, I’ve never really thought about them before. Never had the luxury.” He reached for another bandage. “Have you?”

“Sometimes,” Arthur admitted, feeling strangely comfortable in sharing. He watched Merlin work as he considered. “I never used to have the luxury either, but nowadays, I wonder a lot about who they are-” his words cut off in a grunt as Merlin pulled tightly on a wrap. 

“Sorry, too tight? Let me fix that,” Merlin blinked innocently up at him, but Arthur wasn’t too sure.

Merlin rewrapped it perfectly and smoothed it down lightly with his palms. 

“All finished,” Merlin smiled, stepping back and going to wash his hands in a bucket.  
  
Arthur hopped down from the table, grabbing his tunic to pull it back on. Just as the shirt passed over his head, he caught a pair of sneaky blue eyes scanning down his chest. He grinned beneath the shirt, feeling giddy as he turned to look at Merlin. 

Merlin was glancing back at him over his shoulder with one eye, the hint of a smile on his lips. Arthur thought he might suffocate right then and there. 

“You best be going, King Arthur. Wouldn’t want Camelot to be missing its handsome leader.” 

Yep, he was definitely melting into the floor now. 

Arthur tried to flash Merlin a glare, but Merlin had already turned away to clean up the supplies. Arthur sighed and pulled open the door back into the hallway. 

As Arthur left the room, however, he felt a strange pull in his chest, urging him to turn right back around to those bright blue eyes. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Gaius had arrived back at the workshop soon after, but Merlin wasn’t sure he should mention all that he had discovered. Not when it didn’t matter. He busied himself sorting the vials as Gaius had originally asked him to do.

“How was it while I was out?” Gaius greeted him, setting his travel bag on the bench. 

  
“There was a servant with a headache, I gave her a tonic. A servant with a cut, and I bandaged his hand,” Merlin recounted, clearing his throat. “And I finally met the king.”

“You met the king?”

Merlin swallowed and nodded. “He came in with a bruised shoulder, so I put on a salve and wrapped it.” He studied the lid of a powder, trying not to convey anything.

“And all went well, I presume?” 

Merlin nodded again, ignoring the surge of annoyance that Gaius would doubt him to be careful. He slid the last vial onto the shelf with a bouncing knee, and hurried to stand up.

“I finished my work for the day, if it’s alright, I’m going to go out for a bit of fresh air,” Merlin said, stretching a little. At the promise of fresh air, his senses tingled and his magic surged inside him. Gaius gave him a skeptical look but said nothing, perhaps in understanding of what Merlin needed to do. 

“Yes, well, be careful, and make sure to be back before the gates close.”

Merlin grinned, and nodded. He rushed out the door, and made his way out of the castle. The sky was golden, the blue fading and darkening beautifully. Merlin stepped out, his magic drinking in the open area. 

Merlin was still vibrating from his meeting with the king. At first, he hadn’t understood the feeling he got when he stepped into the room. There had been an alluring buzz, a heat pooled in his stomach, curling leisurely up his spine and around his heart, drawing him nearer to the golden king, to _Arthur_ , and the moment his eyes had met the king’s- holy shit. It was magnetic. 

At first, he wondered if he was being sucked into some spell. To be spelled to love the king of Camelot, with all that Merlin was. But once he had pulled back King Arthur’s shirt and seen his soulmark, he had discovered something far worse.

The king was his soulmate. 

Merlin barely had time to register the irony that he, a dragon, was destined to love a _Pen_ dragon. The strange sense of possession that came from within bewildered him as well, the dragon in him already desperate to claim the king as his own. 

When he was finally alone, Merlin had rushed back to his room and inspected his own mark, watching the way the small, grey lines slanted into a zig-zag and swirl across his chest, noting the details and tracing them the way his eyes had tried to trace the king’s matching mark.

It wasn’t that Merlin was disappointed with Arthur as his soulmate. The man was as gorgeous as they come, even more so. He was certain he had never seen a man more beautiful than the golden-haired, perfectly sculpted god that had sat before him earlier. The way they had connected instantly made him even more certain that it was true. But Merlin couldn’t dismiss the huge factor that had prevented him from announcing his discovery right there and then. Arthur was the king. Meaning he needed to marry someone of equal stature. A noble. Someone to stand beside him as a ruler. 

And not to mention, someone who wasn’t what Merlin was. 

Despite everything, despite knowing it would never amount to anything, the dragon in him was thrumming and ecstatic, needing to break out.

As Merlin reached the cobblestoned courtyard he picked up his steps, rushing past the gates and through the rows of houses. He tilted his head back, enjoying the gust of wind-

“ _Oh!_ ” 

“ _Sorry!_ ” 

Merlin slammed hard into someone, the two of them going sprawling in the dirt. Merlin groaned, rubbing his arm as he sat up and looked over to see who his poor victim was. 

It was a young woman, in a pale yellow dress, sprawled on her back with long, brown curls fanned around her head on the ground.

The woman gave Merlin a look of frustration as she stood, brushing dirt off her dress. Merlin scrambled to his feet and went to help pick up the things that had fallen from her basket. 

“I’m so sorry,” Merlin repeated, picking up what looked like laundry. The woman sighed and shook her head, reaching to pick up some of the pile.  
  
“It’s alright,” she glanced up at him with soft brown eyes, and Merlin couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“I’m Merlin.” 

“Merlin!” The woman grinned. “I was on my way to meet you!” 

“Meet me?” Merlin gawked. “What on Earth do you mean?”  
  


“The new apprentice! I’ve heard you’ve only been here a week and have already managed to help immensely. Gaius was talking you up when I stopped by the other day!” She gently folded the sheets in her hands, and Merlin followed in suit. 

“Thank you,” Merlin blushed, excited to know Gaius was proud of him. “I’m sorry to have missed you…?”

“Gwen,” Gwen smiled, offering out her free hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Gwen,” Merlin took her hand in greeting. “So you really came all this way to meet me huh?” Gwen flushed, looking down shyly to pick up another sheet. 

“Well, also to pick up Lady Morgana’s sleeping draught.” 

“That’s right!” Merlin recalled, remembering the way Gaius would make it each day. He had wanted to question what it was for, but Gaius had given him an eyebrow and he decided not to ask. “I’d be happy to get that for you.” 

“I would appreciate that! Perhaps you could accompany me to see her as well! She has also been wanting to meet you,” Gwen looked so delighted, Merlin could hardly find any reason to say no. He simply nodded, laying the last sheet into the basket and picking it up for Gwen. She tried to fight him for it but he held it away from her, both of them laughing at the silliness. 

They stopped by Gaius to grab the vial for Morgana. He gave them a suspicious look, but seemed glad they had met, telling Gwen to keep an eye on Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes as Gwen giggled and led the way to Morgana’s chambers. 

When they arrived at the door, Gwen gave a soft knock and waited for Morgana to call her in. Merlin took a deep breath before stepping in and was met with a sweet aroma. Peeking his head in, he found the room was decorated in flowers. Vines going up the walls and pots of flowers rested tastefully on every surface. Blues, violets, pinks, whites yellows- the colours were brilliant- and not at all from the current season. 

Merlin’s face must have expressed his wonder, because a sweet chuckle drew his attention to the striking dark-haired woman he presumed was Lady Morgana. She stood from her seat at her vanity, her long purple dress swaying elegantly. 

“Do you like it?” Morgana gestured to a pot with a knowing smile, watching Merlin’s reactions. 

“Oh it’s beautiful,” Merlin nodded. “Your magic did this?” It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement, but Merlin felt foolish all the same for saying it out loud. Morgana only smiled wider and tilted her head. 

“I’ve been practicing, yes. It’s such a wondrous feeling, to be able to grow something as precious as a seed,” Morgana sat on the edge of her bed. 

Gwen went about the room, preparing it for night. Merlin awkwardly shuffled before remembering what he was holding. 

“This is for you,” Merlin moved toward Morgana and offered the draught. As she took it, he felt a strange sense of comfort wash over him. Distantly, he wondered if it was his magic sensing Morgana’s. 

“So, you are the remarkable apprentice I’ve heard about?” Merlin was once again surprised by the praise. 

“I suppose I am,” Merlin glanced back at Gwen, who gave him an encouraging nod.

“So, how are you liking Camelot?” 

“It’s beginning to feel a lot more welcoming,” Merlin met her eyes as she uncorked the vial. 

“That is good to hear,” Morgana smiled before setting the vial on the table beside her bed. Merlin followed the motion and couldn’t help the curiosity he felt. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you take the sleeping draught?” Merlin inquired, hoping not to offend her. 

“Gaius didn’t tell you?” Merlin shook his head. “It’s for my nightmares.” 

“Nightmares?” Merlin frowned. 

“I see things when I sleep. Gaius says it is a part of my magic, however, it leaves me unable to get a good night’s rest, so I take the draught to prevent them sometimes,” Morgana explained. 

Merlin found himself admiring how open and proud she seemed when talking about her magic. How free she looked. Merlin desired to know what that was like more than anything. 

“Do you ever worry that suppressing it will cause them to be worse?” Merlin questioned without thinking. Morgana considered him for a moment. 

“I do wonder sometimes if my magic doesn’t want me to take the draughts. However, there is no alternative at the moment, and the dreams can be really horrid. Gaius says he is looking, though.” 

“I might have a few ideas,” Merlin rubbed his hands anxiously. “I would have to run them by Gaius, of course, but I would be happy to look into them, if you would like?” 

A look washed over Morgana’s face, and before Merlin could identify what it was, she gently took her hand in his. 

“Thank you, Merlin. I would be truly grateful.” Merlin smiled widely and gave a small bow. 

“It was wonderful to meet you both,” Merlin glanced from Morgana to Gwen and was given warm smiles in return. 

“Likewise,” Gwen waved after him as he slipped out the door, closing it behind him. 

But before the door closed, he thought he saw Gwen rushing over to Morgana to be enveloped in a hug. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Arthur strode down the hall, approaching the door to Gaius’s workshop, thinking he had finally decided to go in, before shaking his head and resuming his pacing. What was he doing?

He took a deep breath, standing in front of the door, raising a hand to knock when suddenly it was thrown open, the cool air rushing past Arthur and into the room. He glanced up and was met with curious blue eyes.

“My lord?” Merlin spoke with a small quirk on his lips. Arthur watched the pink of them stretch on the gorgeous- “Is there something we can do for you?”

“I-” Arthur started, shaking himself out of his trance. He mentally cursed himself, and cleared his throat. “Yes, I have a- a headache.” He nearly had forgotten the fake excuse he had planned to use. Merlin eyed him once with a look he didn’t understand before opening the door wider for the king to pass through. Arthur thanked him and stepped past the man, his heart racing as they nearly brushed arms. 

Christ, Arthur needed to get a hold of himself. 

“Sire,” Gaius looked up from where he was sorting herbs. 

“Gaius,” Arthur greeted awkwardly. He couldn’t remember the last time he just visited the physician’s quarters. Usually, if he had a need for Gaius, he would be expected to request him to come to Arthur. 

“Would this draught work for a headache?” Merlin asked from the shelf. Gaius turned to look and smiled approvingly. 

“You are doing so well, Merlin,” Gaius praised, and Arthur felt a sense of pride blooming inside himself. Arthur looked over at Merlin and saw a grin splitting across his face, making him look much younger than the mysterious man he met a few days ago.

“Here you are,” Merlin stepped closer to Arthur, and he lost all train of thought, looking at his face. Merlin held out the vial and Arthur grabbed blindly, his fingers accidentally grazing Merlin's knuckles. A _zing_ went up his arm and they both pulled back in shock. When he looked up at Merlin, he noticed the blush across his cheeks that indicated he had felt it, too. Merlin cleared his throat and gingerly held the bottom of the vial, offering the top out for Arthur to take. Carefully, he took it, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s face. 

“Busy day?” Arthur’s voice was embarrassingly strangled. Merlin took a moment before he answered.

“You mean every day?” Merlin huffed. “But yes, Gaius has me running errands again today. I’m due to take a few packages into the village today.” 

“Well you better get to it then, I’ll get out of your way,” Arthur’s voice trailed off, but he made no effort to move yet, watching Merlin as he gathered a few packages and set them gently into a satchel. Merlin moved to start to go for the door before pausing right in front of Arthur. So close. Arthur felt frozen for a moment, a deer in headlights. 

Then Arthur blinked, realizing he was in the way. 

“Oh sorry,” Arthur reached for the door and gestured for Merlin to go ahead. Merlin eyed him, confused.

“Thank you, my lord,” Merlin gave him a lopsided smile and walked through, heading toward the stairs that would take him out towards the gates. 

Arthur stood in the hallway for a moment, watching him go, when he felt an urge to call back out to him.

“Oh and Merlin?” Merlin looked up, his eyes a hypnotizing blue. Arthur could feel his heart racing, pounding in his ears. He swallowed.

“Please, call me Arthur.” 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


The cold had finally set in for the winter season, and as always it brought a wave of illness with it. It wasn’t long before nearly everyone in Camelot was suffering. Merlin and Gaius went from home to home, offering what comforts and draughts they could. 

It wasn’t long before the king caught it. Merlin had felt something was wrong, even before it had been announced, feeling Arthur’s waning energy through their bond. When Sir Leon came to inform the physicians that the king was sick in bed, Merlin immediately jumped out of his seat, grabbed one of the medicine bags they had been using all day, and headed straight to Arthur’s chambers before Gaius could even say anything. 

When he arrived, there were guards stationed near the door. They regarded him with questioning eyes, but seemed to recognize the bag he was carrying and said nothing as he gently knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” came a familiar, but very not-Arthur voice. 

Merlin entered the room and was surprised to see Morgana seated in a chair beside Arthur’s bed. 

“My lady,” he smiled nervously, but Morgana only beamed back at him. Merlin had grown to know her over the last few weeks, bringing her the sleeping draughts and trying alternative magic charms to aid her in sleep. She would always invite him in to chat for a while, and he enjoyed her company. Through their talks, he had learned more about her magic, learned about how Arthur had come to know her magic, and accepted it with a promise for change. Merlin desperately wanted to tell her about his magic, about what he was, but hadn’t found the courage. He didn’t want to put anyone here in danger. 

“Merlin! Come in,” Morgana gestured as he closed the door behind himself and set his bag on the table. “I heard you’ve been tending to the village all day.”

“Yes. The sickness has spread fast, unfortunately. Gaius and I are doing what we can.”

“It’s wonderful that he has you to help him now. Gaius has always needed an extra pair of legs,” Morgana teased. 

“And eyes, and ears, and hands,” Merlin chuckled, stepping towards the bed.

The sun was already beginning to set, a soft ray of light streaming through the window and alighting on Arthur’s golden hair, making it glow. Arthur was laying sideways, facing away from Merlin, toward the window. Merlin could see his side rise and fall with his breaths and feel the steady beat of Arthur’s heart against his. Merlin felt something stir in his chest at the sight. Reluctantly, he moved to pull the curtains over the windows to offer more darkness to the sleeping king. 

“How is he?” Merlin asked, moving back to the table and pulling out the items one by one. 

“Grumpy,” Morgana concluded, coming over to see what Merlin had. When Merlin glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow, she grinned. “He’s alright, just tired. Was complaining of a headache-” 

A soft cough came from the other side of the room. Merlin’s heart clenched at the sound.

“-and he has a bit of a cough, but not as serious as the one I’ve heard other people have.” 

“I’m sure it’s the pratiness, a thick head will do wonders against anything,” Merlin joked, and Morgana let out a scandalized gasp, hitting Merlin’s shoulder playfully, before snickering. 

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he’s fragile,” Morgana paused. “And now sick, so..” 

Merlin cackled softly, trying not to be too loud. He shook his head at her, with a smile. Morgana gave his upper arm a squeeze.

“I’m going to head out, Gwen will be waiting for me. I just wanted to check on him, but he’s finally not fighting rest, so he should be alright. A little delirious from fever, if I don’t say so myself,” Morgana pressed her lips together trying not to smile. “But I know he’s safe in your hands.”

Merlin nodded, organizing the materials on the table.

“Of course! He is very lucky to have had you here, you are a wonderful sister Morgana.” 

Morgana gave him a grateful look before gathering her shawl and slipping quietly out the door. 

Then it was just Merlin and Arthur. 

Merlin picked up the washcloths first, going to the wash bucket in the room to dip two into the cool water. He brought the bucket closer to the bed and set it down near the foot.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, noticing the sweat that was glistening on the surface of Arthur’s neck and chest, just above where the blankets ended. His golden locks were plastered to his forehead, and Merlin brushed them back without thinking, feeling the burning heat Arthur was radiating off his skin. Arthur’s body shivered with the fever. 

Merlin felt the dragon in his chest growl, feeling possessive and wanting to protect Arthur from everything, never wanting to see him so weak and in pain again. 

Gently, Merlin placed the cool cloth over Arthur’s forehead, watching the way Arthur sighed with his whole body. Merlin swallowed, wishing he could do more. He ran a soothing hand through Arthur’s hair, and whispered a small healing spell that Gaius had taught him to soothe and reduce pain. His eyes lit up with his magic, and a golden glow surrounded Arthur. Merlin watched Arthur’s face relax-  
  


-and crystal blue eyes fluttered open. 

  
Merlin jerked back slightly, the glow faded and Merlin distantly hoped the gold of his eyes had disappeared, as Arthur stared at him blearily. A small loopy small played on his face, and Merlin thought he had never seen anything more adorable. 

“Oh, Merlin. I’m _so_ glad you're here,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin pressed his lips together, fighting a grin.

“Are you?” Merlin asked in an innocent voice, reaching up to readjust the cool cloth and picking up the second cool cloth. 

“Yes of course. Who wouldn’t want- ooh,” Arthur paused as Merlin spread the damp cloth across Arthur’s chest and shoulders. “Who wouldn’t want a handsome caretaker?” 

Merlin paused, surprised at Arthur’s brazenness, but decided to just chalk it up to the fever. 

“How are you feeling, Arthur?” Merlin didn’t address Arthur’s question, moving to grab a sleeping draught from the table to help him sleep. 

“Better, now that you’re here.” 

Merlin sighed, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest, grabbing the vial and hurrying back to Arthur. 

“Drink,” Merlin held the edge up to Arthur’s lips, who parted them obediently. The liquid spilled down his throat and he swallowed with a tired smile. 

“See?” Merlin rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Yes, good job, Arthur.” 

Merlin put some of the items back into his bag, taking his time. He moved over to the fireplace and crouched down once again. 

“ _Forbearnan_ ,” Merlin blew a long breath into the hearth, feeling his chest warm as fire sparked and quickly grew on the logs.

After a while, Arthur had quieted down and Merlin went over to inspect his cloth. He rested the back of his hand against Arthur’s forehead and neck, noting that his fever was definitely coming down. 

Merlin leaned down to the bucket of water, and whispered to it until it heated with a nice sizzle. 

Merlin removed the cloth off Arthur’s chest and dipped it into the now warm bucket of water. Merlin spread the cloth back over his chest and smiled as Arthur relaxed into the warmth. Merlin hoped it would ease some of the chest pain and cough.

As he went to pull back his hand, he was suddenly stopped by a lax grip around his wrist. 

Merlin sucked in a breath, feeling the prickle that passed from Arthur’s fingertips to Merlin’s wrist and up his arm. 

Their soulmarks, trying to tell them that they were idiots, most likely. 

Merlin met Arthur’s eyes, and felt frozen in time, completely captivated by the pull. Whether it was his own, or Arthur’s, or both- he didn’t know. 

After a moment, Arthur moved first, his thumb grazing over the inside of Merlin’s wrist. A shiver went up Merlin’s arm and he took a shaky breath as Arthur gazed up at him fondly. 

“Thank you, Merlin.” 

Merlin thought his heart would burst right there. He managed a weak smile, feeling a little lightheaded as he nodded. Arthur let him go and he quickly picked up the bucket, moving it back to its spot in the room, and collected his things. 

Merlin took a deep breath, glancing back at Arthur and seeing that he had fallen asleep again. His lips tugged, wanting to smile again but a strange longing settled over him, wishing he could stay and watch over him longer. 

  
Shaking himself of his thoughts, Merlin quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and slipped out the door quietly. He explained to the guards that the king needed rest and quickly made his way down the hall. 

That night, he laid awake, using the soulmark to keep an eye on Arthur. Eventually, he could feel Arthur drift into a calmer sleep, and Merlin let the feeling wash over him until he reached sleep as well. 

Dreaming of a golden king. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


“You just can’t seem to keep yourself healthy, now can you?” Merlin teased as he pushed back the flap of the tent. 

Arthur shrugged from where he was seated on the bench, clutching his right side. Merlin frowned, hurrying over with his bag. 

“Let me see,” Merlin gestured, and Arthur moved his gloved hand to reveal bloody chainmail. “Well, you’re going to have to take that off.” Merlin sighed, gently helping Arthur out of his armor the best he could, despite his freezing hands. 

“Don’t you have a servant for this?” Merlin complained, setting the heavy armor down as gently as he could before reaching for the chainmail, and then Arthur’s tunic. Merlin tried his best not to let his eyes stray over Arthur’s chest, but he had to admit, undressing the prat never lost its charm.

“Yes, I’m sure George is on his way. He was tending to another knight as well as me for the tournament,” Arthur winced as Merlin gently cleaned the wound. 

“Would hate to be him,” Merlin mumbled. Arthur snorted.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  


“I said, you’re lucky the lance only _just_ pierced your armor. The actual wound is superficial, so it will heal nicely without any further assistance,” Merlin looked up at Arthur, sternly. “No, I take that back. The further assistance is rest and actually taking care of yourself, Arthur. Nobody should actually be seeing their physician more than once a week when they are in as good of shape as you are.” 

“Good shape, did you say?” Merlin just wanted to kiss the annoying smirk right off his face. Instead, he pinched Arthur’s arm, earning him a slap on his own. 

“Besides,” Arthur continued. “Why take care of myself, when I know I’ll just get to see you to do it for me.” Merlin bit his lip, managing to stifle a smile, and rolled his eyes as he finished applying a salve. 

“Prat.” 

“You know you’re not allowed to call me that.”  
  


“Royal Prat.” 

“ _Mer_ lin-”

“The Royal Prat, King Dollophead,” Merlin bowed mockingly, and Arthur playfully shoved his head to the side, and Merlin felt all bubbly inside. 

They rested in a comfortable pause, as Merlin wrapped bandages around Arthur’s torso, making sure they weren’t too tight.

Breaking the silence, Arthur let out a small chuckle. Merlin narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, but the corners of his lips were lifting. 

“What?” 

“It’s just my soulmate,” Arthur placed a hand over his mark, missing the way Merlin sucked in a sharp breath, feeling it over his mark as well. “I think they’re happy right now.” 

Merlin couldn’t help but blush, feeling exposed, even though Arthur had no idea. He smiled, as he finished wrapping Arthur’s bandage and stood up, wiping his hand with a cloth. 

“Probably happy you survived death for the millionth time this week,” Merlin teased. 

But it wasn’t all that far from the truth. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


“I’m planning to host a ball.” 

Merlin twisted around from where he was laying in the grass until he could see Arthur, who was sitting on a bench, overseeing the knight’s training for the day. Merlin was supposed to be gathering herbs, but decided he deserved a small break when he saw Arthur practically glowing in the afternoon sun, enjoying the unseasonably warm temperature while they still could. 

Merlin thought, as his physician duty, he better check on Arthur. 

“Did you say, a _ball_?” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Well, really, it was Morgana’s idea. Lots of nobles and royals hold balls to find their soulmates, apparently.” 

At the word soulmate, Merlin jolted upright, his stomach flipping in an unkind way. 

“To find your soulmate…” Merlin murmured disheartened, but Arthur seemed too nervous to notice. 

“Do you think that’s silly? I’m not sure it would even work, honestly.” 

Merlin studied Arthur for a moment, sensing the apprehension and fear, but more importantly, the aching desire to find his soulmate. Merlin wanted more than anything not to encourage it, to be selfish and keep Arthur away from anyone who might try to claim Arthur as their own. Seething possessiveness flared to life in his chest, his dragon wanting to claim Arthur right away, to prevent any chances, but he knew he couldn’t do that. 

Not when it was what Arthur wanted more than anything. 

“I don’t think that’s silly at all,” Merlin forced a smile. “There’s no harm in trying, and even if it fails, at least you know you tried. You would regret it if you didn’t.” 

Arthur’s eyes looked over Merlin’s face for a moment and nodded. 

“Thank you, Merlin. I think you’re right. I would regret it if I didn’t,” Arthur sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just have to figure out how to plan a ball now.” Merlin couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s distress. 

“Oh, to be the world’s biggest prat,” Merlin dramatically threw an arm over his head, falling back into the dry grass. 

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin,” Merlin dogged as Arthur tried to swat him halfheartedly, but Arthur was chuckling too. 

“You act as though you don’t have a million servants who are about to plan and put together this entire event for you!” 

“Hey, and who has to invite the guests, make the final decisions, actually be present and host the ball?”  
  


“Well, sure. Being king has its perks,” Merlin teased, recalling what Arthur had said the first day they had met, before giving Arthur a genuine nod. “You’ll be fine. All of Camelot adores you.” Merlin felt his heart race, a giddy rush passing through his soulmark. 

Arthur paused a moment, and Merlin could almost see the same happiness reflected in his eyes.

“There’s something I had Gwen make you,” Arthur said at last, then rushed to clarify. “I mean, in honor of your position as physician's assistant. Something to wear during special events.” Merlin barely suppressed a groan.

“Arthur, have pity, not one of those horrid hats I’ve heard you made George wear. The poor guy does everything for you, the least he deserves is respect.” 

“Hang on,” Arthur chided, evidently amused. “First of all, I treat George of high respect,” Merlin squinted his eyes, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Arthur’s finger being shoved into his face. “Second of all, George _enjoys_ following the traditions of Camelot. I would not have him wear it if he did not.” 

Merlin gave Arthur a doubtful look, but kept silent as Arthur continued. 

“Lastly, this is not meant to humiliate you, I promise. I just thought, perhaps you could do with a little Camelot attire. Since, you know, you are one of us now.” Merlin blinked, unsure when Arthur had gotten so nervous, but when he met Arthur’s eyes again he was met with a swirling intensity. 

Merlin inhaled sharply, feeling warm all over. Was Arthur saying...Merlin belonged in Camelot? 

“Arthur, I-” Merlin swallowed thickly, as Arthur’s hand dropped away. Merlin suddenly realized how close they had gotten, and his pulse skyrocketed with the instinctive urge to reach out and _touch_. 

Somehow refraining, he licked his dry lips and tried not to notice as Arthur’s eyes glanced down at them. 

“That is very kind of you. I look forward to seeing it.” 

Arthur stood for a moment longer, and Merlin wondered if Arthur was going to break his own self-control. 

“I look forward to seeing _you_ in it,” Arthur whispered hotly, and Merlin was sure he was trembling in response. 

With that, Arthur pulled back, settling on the bench. Merlin sat still, trying to run the sentence over in his head before gathering and excusing himself politely to go collect the herbs. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


George tugged on Arthur’s tunic one last time, helping him into his Pendragon red doublet. Arthur felt nervous. 

The idea of finally finding his soulmate was thrilling, but Arthur had no idea what it would be like or what it would mean for Camelot. Would his soulmate even want to be a part of his life? Would they be fit to stand by his side and aid him in ruling? Morgana had assured him that many nobles held balls each year, but Arthur couldn’t help but hear his father’s disapproving voice in the back of his head, telling him what a terrible idea this would prove to be.

Arthur’s thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Merlin earlier that day, and he couldn’t help but smile. No matter what would follow from this night, Arthur knew all would be well. Even though he was to meet hundreds of nobles today, he was glad the apprentice would be there. 

George gently raised the crown and placed it atop Arthur’s head. He took a deep breath, deciding it was time to get going, before thanking his servant and walking out of his chambers. 

When Arthur arrived in the throne room, he took in the tables of food and the cleared floor space where his guests would gather. He nodded to the servants lined up around the room’s walls and then to the knights stationed at the very end of the room. Finally, He stood in front of his throne and took a deep breath. 

Morgana entered from one of the back corridors, looking beautiful as ever in a maroon gown. She gave Arthur a look that he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at but felt ever the better for her company. After a moment, Arthur looked out, signaling for the guards to allow the doors to be opened.

Nobles came flooding in, dressed in colorful festive wear. Arthur gulped involuntarily, trying to watch each guest closely as they gathered in front of him in greeting.

“Welcome!” He did his best to project, his voice thankfully sounding stronger than he felt. “I am so honored to have you here today, and I look forward to meeting you all. Please enjoy yourself and have a good time.” He gestured with his arms, giving the signal for the ball to commence.

With that, it began. Arthur stepped down to the floor and was immediately swarmed with guests approaching him eagerly. Each politely took their turn either gesturing to a soulmark that was visible on their skin or offering a drawing of what theirs looked like on a hidden part of their body. Within ten minutes, Arthur had grown overwhelmed and doubtful, internally sending Morgana glowering looks. Perhaps this was a bad idea. 

Suddenly, Arthur felt a warmth in the room that passed under his skin and made his heart skip a beat with happiness. He glanced up in time to see Merlin slipping into the room with Gaius, standing off to the side. Arthur suppressed a grin at seeing Merlin wearing the new jacket Arthur had asked him to wear. Merlin certainly looked dashing in red, and Arthur felt a strange sense of pride that Merlin was dressed in the kingdom’s colors. _His_ colors. 

An approaching woman pulled his attention away from Merlin, but he felt better knowing he was in the room.

Maybe Arthur could get through this night.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Merlin couldn’t help the jealous feeling that simmered under his skin, watching Arthur take the hand of yet another noble. People were fawning over the beauty that was the King of Camelot, _his_ king, and Merlin could do nothing but stand and watch helplessly as Arthur sought them out.

The whole reason Arthur was holding the ball was to find his soulmate, and here Merlin was, preventing him from finding just that. He felt horrible, watching the king look with hope, trying to find a half to complete him, knowing that he was the very thing keeping him from his happiness. 

“Merlin?” 

Merlin jerked his head surprised, hearing Gwen for the first time. From the look on her face, it had not been the first time she had said his name. 

“Sorry,” he blushed, realizing he had been caught watching the king.

“Are you alright?” She asked, gently handing him a cup of wine and moving to stand next to him.

“Oh yes, just thinking,” He managed to smile at her, noting the way she had dressed up in her lovely yellow dress for the occasion. “You look lovely, by the way.” Gwen ducked her head and blushed sweetly. 

“Thank you!” She smiled up at him before glancing out at the crowd of nobles surrounding Arthur. He looked, down swirling his drink to keep himself from looking for Arthur again. “It is so interesting, isn’t it? The idea of finding your soulmate?” 

“I suppose so,” he offered, swallowing hard. “Does this ever work? For the nobles, I mean.” 

“It must have somewhere, I imagine. for them to keep having them,” Gwen tilted her head. “Though, who knows if they actually find their soulmate or just randomly pick someone in the end to preserve their dignity.” Merlin stilled, he hadn’t thought of that. He hadn’t even considered the idea of Arthur choosing someone anyway. Gwen continued, seeming not to notice. “I do hope Arthur finds his, though. Morgana was talking about how much he wanted this.” Merlin bit into his lip and nodded halfheartedly, suddenly wishing for a change of topic.

“Have you found yours?” He asked. Gwen gave Merlin a small, hinting smile. “You have? You’ve never told me.”

“Well, it’s not as though we really get a chance to talk about such things, do we?” she sighed. “Besides, I can’t tell anyone. Not yet, at least.” Merlin blinked, turning towards her, recalling a few suspicions he had gathered each time he had been in Morgana’s chambers. Gwen seemed to notice his moment of recognition, her eyes growing wide. 

“You, and-” Merlin stopped, so as to not spill the secret in front of everyone around them and raised his eyebrows to imply his meaning. Gwen understood, pressing her lips together. 

“Is it that obvious?” she winced anxiously, her hands fiddling with her tray. 

“Only to those who know you well enough,” Merlin offered, not wanting her to worry. If Merlin didn’t have the keen sense he did, he might have missed it too. “Your secret is safe with me, I promise. I am very happy for you both.” 

Gwen let out a long breath and nodded at him with a smile.

“Thank you, Merlin. That means a lot,” Gwen sighed happily, looking out into the crowd, Merlin presumed, to look for Morgana. After a moment she turned back to him. “How about you? Your soulmate?” He just shook his head.

“Nope, no idea,” he answered with a shrug. Merlin hated lying to her, especially after she had been honest with him, but there was simply nothing to be done about it. 

“One day,” she placed a kind hand on his arm, looking up at him with a loving warmth that made him feel even worse. Merlin put his hand on top of hers and nodded. A noble gestured to Gwen for another glass, and Merlin was alone once again. He turned back to the room, his eyes finding Arthur despite his best efforts not to. 

Arthur was talking to a different noble now, who was gesturing to a soulmark on their arm. Merlin couldn’t help but watch the way Arthur’s face fell a little upon realizing the mark was not a match. Merlin sighed, taking a sip of his wine and trying to tamper down his desire to just drag Arthur out of the room, away from the other people. Away from the night. When Merlin looked back up, he gasped.

Blue eyes met him in a heated stare. Merlin immediately felt the tingles of their connection rushing through his blood, his magic singing within him. He swallowed, watching the way Arthur’s gaze took him in. Merlin offered a grin, his heart racing from the attention. Arthur seemed to take his leave politely, heading to the side of the room, and Merlin couldn’t help but wonder where he was headed. Arthur glanced back to Merlin, and he startled, realizing he was meant to follow. He glanced around before setting his cup on a table and snuck around the sides of the crowd to the corridor Arthur had left through. 

Merlin passed down the corridors, glancing behind him and around, trying to catch sight of where the king had gone. He passed through a door that had been left ajar and found himself stepping into the night. The cool breeze was a harsh contrast from the party, a blessing on his overheated skin. He glanced around, noticing the trees that lined the sides of a grassy pathway, flowers neatly blooming in precious patches despite the changing season. Lanterns lit the way as he stepped out, his senses picking up the sound of footfalls he had grown to identify as Arthur’s. He grinned around a corner of trees and paused. 

In front of him was a small mandala garden, dotted with greenery and persistent flowers, surrounded by a hedge of trees. There was a tall tree in the center alongside a long stone bench, and most importantly, a very handsome king. Merlin felt his heart skip a beat as they made eye contact, feeling the same spark that grew every time they were in the same room, an excited hum vibrating in his chest at the realization that they were utterly alone. 

“A secret garden, huh?” Merlin spoke, at last, taking a step into the keyhole. Arthur seemed to come out of the haze finally and shrugged.

“It’s not really a secret, more so... _private_.” Had he said that in a tone? Merlin felt his heart race at the possible meaning. He swallowed. 

“Were you not enjoying the party?”

“I was,” Arthur began with a sigh. “But I thought I could do with some fresh air. It has been a tad overwhelming.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Merlin shook his head. Arthur smiled gratefully and gestured to the bench. 

“Want to sit? We’ve been standing a while.” Merlin nodded, more excited at the invitation to be closer to Arthur than anything, and crossed the distance. He sat down with a little space between them, resting his hands on his knees. Arthur reached up and took off his crown, setting it on the opposite side, allowing his golden locks to fall freely over his forehead. Merlin fought the urge to run a hand through the strands, the way he had when Arthur had been sick, and glanced up at the sky, noticing the stars for the first time. They were bright, shining with a mesmerizing brilliance that made Merlin grin. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his magic to breathe in the open, no walls in sight. He could feel the earth again. When he opened his eyes, he met a curious stare and fond eyes. 

“What?” He asked softly, unsure of what to make of it.

“It’s just...I’ve noticed you feel better outside. You prefer to be in nature.” Arthur stated and immediately blushed. He reached a hand to rub the back of his neck. Merlin felt himself blush in response and offered a smile. 

“I do,” he glanced around and gestured. “And this is such a gorgeous... _private_...spot,” Merlin joked. 

“Yes, it is.” When Merlin looked back at Arthur, the king was looking right at him. There was an intensity that made him flush all over. Was he flirting? He looked away with a jittery smile.

“So, how is the search going?” Merlin asked, folding his legs on the bench. He could feel Arthur look away from him and gaze over the garden. 

“I’m not sure it is. It feels a little silly now to expect to find them in one night. Or even at all.” The sadness in his voice made Merlin’s heart ache. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Merlin tilted his head. “They say that you come across your soulmate at least once in your life. The magnetic pull of the bond draws soulmates together in every sense of the word. The inescapable urge to feel whole.” He snuck a glance at Arthur’s expression, and the king looked back at him with an intense, almost knowing look that made Merlin worried he had said too much. Merlin swallowed thickly and tried to continue. “Do you think if you don’t find them tonight, that you’ll choose someone anyway?” Arthur frowned. 

“I don’t know. I know that’s what many rulers do.” He reached down to his ring and twisted it absentmindedly. “It’s what my father would’ve wanted me to do.” 

“What do you want?” Merlin asked softly, watching as Arthur stilled his hands. Merlin was confused for a brief moment, feeling the weighted tension between them amplified through their bond. A wave of desire that wasn’t entirely his own passed over him as Arthur turned to Merlin. Merlin’s breathing hitched, his heart racing. It was taking everything he had to prevent himself from moving closer. 

“I-” Arthur started, his eyes searching Merlin’s. “I want...” His eyes fell to Merlin’s lips, and Merlin felt dizzy, listening with his entire body. 

“What?” Merlin prompted, watching, waiting. 

“You.” 

The flame inside Merlin ignited, burning him from the inside out. He stood and approached Arthur slowly, holding his breath as he sat back down with his thigh flush to Arthur’s. Each second felt like an eternity as he reached his hands up to Arthur’s cheeks, searching his gorgeous blue eyes for a sign to stop. When he met no resistance, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Arthur’s, feeling the energy thrumming between them. Arthur responded immediately, moving his lips against his. Arthur’s hand came up to his jaw, his thumb gently holding his cheek as his fingers slid down beneath his neckerchief, tickling the skin of his neck. Merlin felt the simple motion as if it were passing over every nerve in his body and a shiver raced down his spine. 

He ran a hand down Arthur’s chest, unintentionally passing over his soulmark and there was an immediate spark between them, causing Arthur to gasp and snap his eyes open. Merlin panicked slightly, and took the opportunity to distract him by slipping his tongue into Arthur’s mouth and deepening the kiss. Arthur moaned, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Merlin was on fire. Arthur’s kiss was heavenly; Merlin felt as though he was soaring. The only time he ever felt this complete was in his dragon state, and even then, it had never been this consummate. He felt his magic roar in a fit of triumph. Arthur pulled back after a moment longer, and they rested their foreheads together to breathe.

“You wore the doublet,” Arthur grinned, his thumb stroking the curve of Merlin’s cheekbone. Merlin closed his eyes and nodded happily. “You look amazing in it,” Arthur whispered, pressing a kiss to his jaw as his hands reached around to untie Merlin’s neckerchief. It fell between them, and Arthur’s lips trailed down to cover the exposed skin before the chilly air could touch it. 

Merlin, emboldened by Arthur’s comment, slipped a leg over Arthur’s thighs, using Arthur’s shoulders for balance as he straddled Arthur’s legs. Arthur groaned as they pressed together, wrapping his arm tighter around Merlin’s waist and resting his hand against Merlin’s neck. Merlin resumed the kiss, sliding his hands up into Arthur’s hair. Arthur’s head fell back more, allowing Merlin to lean up a little higher to keep up with his mouth. The change of angle brought their clothes, hard cocks together, the pressure drawing gasps from them both. 

“Arthur,” Merlin gasped, rocking down against the king once again. Arthur moved his hips in response, and they became consumed by need. The soulmark amplified everything they were experiencing. He had never felt so incredible from so little. Just as he was about to spend himself, he leaned down into Arthur’s neck, pressing a kiss before lightly biting into the smooth skin to muffle his growl as he shuddered in release. His magic soared around him, barely registering as Arthur cried out, jerking his hips sharply a final time before stilling. 

They both panted heavily and clung to each other as they settled back into themselves. When Arthur picked up his head from where it had fallen against Merlin’s shoulder, he gasped in shock. Merlin glanced up quickly, a terrible dread in his chest as he expected to see someone standing near the entrance. 

What he saw was much worse. 

Glittering stars of all different sizes hung in the air, surrounding them in a glow of golden lights, suspended and frozen in time. 

Merlin was paralyzed with shock, unsure if he should bolt or try to beg an apology. He tentatively raised his eyes to look at Arthur’s face and was taken aback by what he saw. 

The king was grinning. A blinding, gorgeous grin that made Merlin’s heart want to melt into the ground. 

“You _do_ have magic,” Arthur looked at Merlin, still holding him around his waist. “I thought I had only imagined it during my fever.”

“Wait, you-” Merlin blinked. “You saw that?” 

“Well, you weren’t very subtle.” 

“Arthur! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I just told you! I thought I was hallucinating!” Merlin couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

  
“And...you’re okay with...with this?” Merlin asked, biting his lip. Arthur raised his hand to Merlin’s cheek. 

“I know Camelot still has a lot of issues with magic, but...I’m doing my best to change our ways. For the magic users. All of them.” The care in his eyes made Merlin’s smile grow. “So, you’re telling me you didn’t do this on purpose? You...did this from…” Merlin’s cheeks heated, his forehead falling to Arthur’s shoulder in embarrassment. Arthur’s chest vibrated in a chuckle, his hand running a circle over Merlin’s back. “It all makes sense now, I knew there was something about you.” Merlin tensed, pressing his lips together, and he reluctantly pulled away from Arthur’s embrace. 

“Arthur, there’s more. But I can’t-” he began, suddenly feeling sick. What had he done? “I can’t tell you.” Arthur frowned. 

“I don’t understand. There’s more to what?” Merlin just shook his head, pushing off of Arthur with a shaky first step. 

“Me,” Merlin’s throat felt tight, and he clenched his jaw. He could feel the confusion and the hurt radiating from Arthur, and his guilt intensified. 

“Merlin-” 

The stars fell, crashing to the ground, fizzling out into the darkness as Merlin bolted. He couldn’t believe what he had done. How could he have been so stupid? 

He kept running, but he didn’t go back to the castle. Instead, he ran toward the woods, not stopping until he could no longer see Camelot in the distance. When he finally halted, he pressed his palms against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Tears welled up in his eyes, feeling wrecked in every way. He had ruined everything. 

He felt a surge of anger go through him, and he let out a roar as he shoved against the tree. The tree howled under his strength as the bark split into two, the pale white pith exposed and frail as it bent helplessly and began to tip each way. It mocked him in his likeness, and he fell to his knees, unable to hold in the devastation that clutched at his heart.

He could feel a similar echo from somewhere in the gardens of Camelot.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


The next morning, Merlin woke up with grievous difficulty, finding it near impossible to get out of bed. His chest felt heavy with a misery that he knew wasn’t only his own. 

Merlin had made his way home in the dark of night, the broken look on Arthur’s face haunting his every thought, even as he crawled into bed and laid for hours. He could feel Arthur still awake, could feel the turmoil. Merlin wondered if Arthur could feel his as well, and if not knowing he was sharing Merlin’s emotions was making it worse for him.

Merlin pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, suppressing the tears that seemed to have never left his eyes. He had sobbed for hours, though he knew he hadn’t deserved to. 

A knock on his door startled him, and he quickly wiped his face in time before Gaius came in. The physician gave Merlin a sharp eyebrow which turned soft after a moment of looking at his apprentice. 

“You’re still in bed?”

“Sorry,” Merlin croaked, and tried to clear his voice. “It was a long night.” 

“I’ll say,” Gaius scolded, but gave Merlin a concerned look. “Well, you best be getting up. You are needed. There has been an attack at the western border, a wild beast in one of the villages. Arthur needs you to go along.” Merlin fought a wince at the sound of Arthur’s name. 

“Are you sure he wants me to go? What does he expect me to do, give it a sleeping draught? I’m not a knight.” 

“We both know you are far more valuable than a knight. However, they will need you along for your physician skills. See to any injuries that might transpire.” Gaius stepped back down the stairs, shouting to Merlin from the workshop. “I have already packed your bag. Bring an extra set of clothes with you, it could be a long journey.” 

Merlin sighed as he shoved himself out of bed and dressed for the day. As he pulled on the neckerchief, he remembered the way Arthur’s fingers had brushed over his skin beneath and closed his eyes. 

How was Merlin going to face him? 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Arthur was already seated on his horse when Merlin arrived, and the group departed without further word from their king. Merlin felt hyperaware of Arthur’s presence, but kept his eyes downcast, fitting the occasional glance at Arthur, only to see him focused on the road ahead. 

The knights seemed to pick up on the tension radiating off the pair, and decidedly said nothing about it. Sir Gwaine made a single joke to Sir Elyan about cutting it with a knife, and Arthur’s glare had pretty much taken care of that. Instead, they discussed the beast. 

“I heard,” Sir Gwaine announced, trying to draw attention. When he saw Merlin looking, he winked. “That the beast can fly.” 

“Yes, I heard that too,” Sir Elyan responded, watching the woods closely. “Also, that it can blend into its surroundings.” 

“Yes, with those types of creatures, it’s best to keep very quiet and still.”  
  


“Lovely job you’re doing with that, Gwaine,” Sir Percival rolled his eyes, earning a few chuckles. 

They had been riding for about half the day now, the sun was beginning to set and Merlin could sense Arthur getting ready to stop, right before he made the announcement. 

“Alright, let’s settle in this clearing for the night. We will pick back up first thing. But stay alert, the beast might be nearby.” 

The group settled in, undoing their bedrolls, and forming a circle with their possessions, taking the time to munch on their rations. 

Merlin shivered, the cold chilling his bones. Arthur hadn’t let them start a fire, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. As he sat down, he realized his spot was directly across from Arthur’s, and immediately cursed himself and the soulmark while he was at it. He spared a glance over at Arthur, and blushed, realizing Arthur was staring back. There was that heat again, spreading from the tips of his ears to his toes, the warm fuzziness of their connection making itself known. It started to fall the longer they stared, growing colder from the sadness between them. 

Arthur turned away, taking his warm comfort with him. 

Merlin shivered again. 

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Arthur woke to a shout, jolting up and grabbing the hilt of his sword. He glanced over to where Merlin stood, feeling relieved that he was alright. He followed Merlin’s gaze up to the sky and spotted what had caused the commotion.

A long, dark, creature with wide wings flapped in the sky, hovering above the trees right over their heads. Its tail was long and whip-like, with spikes all along the tough skin, with claws that glistened in the moonlight. It released a roar, and Arthur caught sight of the razor-sharp teeth. 

They were fucked. 

“Stand ready!” Arthur called to his knights before glancing where Merlin was still standing next to him. “ _Merlin!_ Get back!”

The beast circled above their camp, and with a screeching battle cry, it dove down, right at Sir Leon. 

“Look out!” Arthur heard Merlin shout and felt a physical jolt go through his body as Merlin threw what looked like a fireball at the beast. It gave a shriek and flew back to the sky to get away.

Merlin used his magic again, trying to chase after it. Arthur called to him, running after him to order him to stay close, watching the way Merlin’s face was contorting with a fury that clenched at Arthur’s heart. _Literally._ The more Arthur focused on the brown of his retreating jacket, the stronger the emotions were pulsing through the soulmark. But they weren’t _his_. 

They were _Merlin’s_ , he realized with a start. Arthur could feel his fear, his sadness, his determination, and most potently his anger. Arthur inhaled sharply, wondering how he could be feeling all of those things so powerfully, right before a tingle over his soulmark made him reach for it. 

He froze.

Oh.

_Oh._

The realization struck Arthur so hard that he nearly tripped over a root. He caught himself before he went headfirst into the forest floor. Arthur’s own anger matched the intensity of Merlin’s, but his was directed at the very dollophead before him. 

What an _idiot_ Merlin was! How could he have kept this from him? Why was it so wrong for Arthur to know? Especially after they had been intimate together. How long had Merlin known? The arse hadn’t thought Arthur deserved to know? 

More than that, how the fuck had Arthur missed this?

Arthur felt a mix of guilt and annoyance radiating back under his skin, adding further confirmation. He wanted to give Merlin a piece of his mind when suddenly the beast changed course and headed toward Arthur. 

He quickly raised his sword to fight before realizing the beast was coming at him too fast. He sucked in a breath, preparing to strike anyway. He distantly heard his name being shouted before a loud rumble shook the ground, nearly sending him tumbling. before he could realize what happened, something darted from the right and swiped the beast out of Arthur’s path. 

Arthur stood gaping, turning in surprise to see a large, black scaled dragon attacking the beast. Arthur glanced around, having half a mind to shout Merlin’s name upon seeing the empty spot where he had been standing, but realized for the second time in a row. 

_Merlin? He was a-_

“Dragon!” Gwaine shouted beside him, the knight clutching his wrist close to his body. “Bloody hell! We’ve had a dragon this whole time and you didn’t tell us?” 

Arthur stood in shock, watching the two as they flew into the sky. The beast gave a swipe of its tail, smacking the dragon across the chest. The dragon let out a hiss before releasing a blast of fire. The beast wailed as one of its legs caught flame In retaliation, it lunged. The dragon - _Merlin_ \- tried to twist away, but the beast managed to land a mark, sinking its sharp teeth into the dragon’s side. 

“ _No!_ ” Arthur yelled, feeling helpless from where he stood on the ground. 

The dragon roared in pain, slicing a claw across the beast’s neck until it unclenched its jaw. Then in the split moment of pause, the dragon acted quickly, blowing out a long breath of fire directly at the beast. The sky lit up, bright orange and red, and a searing heat bared down against Arthur’s skin. Arthur and the rest of the knights turned away and shielded their faces with their arms, hearing the piercing cry the beast released as it met its match. 

The heat lessened, and Arthur looked up in time to see the beast fall away, completely engulfed in flames, aiming for the trees. Arthur worried about the forest catching fire, however, Merlin seemed to have already thought of that, because as the beast disappeared behind the line of trees, the fire seemed to fade out. 

Cheers erupted from the knights beside Arthur, and Arthur almost let himself smile, but when he looked back up to where the dragon still hovered, the flapping wings became tired and droopy. Before Arthur could blink, the dragon was falling out of the sky as well. 

“ _Merlin!_ ” Arthur cried, racing as fast his legs would take him, following the large shape of the dragon as it plummeted to the ground. 

He pushed through the trees, shouting Merlin’s name. He could hear his knights calling after him, telling him to wait. But this was Merlin, this was his friend, his...whatever they were. 

“Merlin!” He shouted, feeling hopeless in his panic. He could feel a panic that wasn’t his own, a tiredness that wasn’t his own, a sense of pain that wasn’t his own. He wanted to curse himself for not being able to recognize the sensations as Merlin’s before, but there was no time. He needed to get to Merlin.

“Arthur,” came a whisper, louder than it should’ve been, and Arthur felt like he could breathe again. He turned in its direction and jumped over a fallen log, finally seeing him. 

Pale skin, stark against the dark tangles of green. He was at his side in seconds, hovering over Merlin’s prone form. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked tentatively. He thought he should be scared, but he wasn’t, not even a little. He knew, all at once, Merlin was the person he could trust the most in the world, the only thing that mattered and would ever matter. He dropped to his knees, trying to assess Merlin’s injuries. 

Merlin was trembling and looking up at the king with bleary eyes. Arthur quickly unclasped his cloak, draping it over Merlin’s naked body, but peeled it back to look at each of the wounds. 

Scrapes covered almost every inch of his body. Several small circular gashes ran across his chest from where the tail spikes had crashed into him, and the wide bite mark along his side was turning a glaring purple, running from right under his ribcage to his hip. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be a lot of blood, the thick dragon skin protecting him from the worst of it. 

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay. I’m here,” Arthur wasn’t sure why the words spilled out of his mouth but Merlin seemed to recognize them, and Arthur was suddenly reminded of everything he had learned. His hand reached up to Merlin’s chest, his hand brushing over Merlin’s soulmark. 

_His_ soulmark. 

They both shuddered at the warmth that bloomed through their chests. 

Merlin’s hand clasped weakly over Arthur’s, looking up with wide and apologetic eyes. Arthur shook his head, running a hand over the top of Merlin’s head. 

  
“Shh, it’s okay, Merlin. Just relax. You can explain everything to me later,” Arthur swallowed, forcing a smile. “Just breathe, alright?” Merlin nodded, but didn’t let go of Arthur’s hand. 

“ _Elyan! Leon!_ ” Arthur called, knowing they weren’t too far behind him. “ _Bring Merlin’s satchel!_ ” 

Elyan and Leon hurried over, Gwaine showing up a moment after, having gone back for Merlin’s bag. He gently lowered the bag beside Arthur, standing back to give Merlin privacy, but began to pull the items out that they needed. 

“The wounds aren’t too bad, but they need to be cleaned,” Arthur explained to Gwaine. The knight found a pouch of water in the bag and handed it over. 

Arthur reached for the water pouch, first rinsing his hands, and then wet a cloth, remembering how Merlin had always done it for him. Merlin watched him with tired eyes, an approving smile on his lips. Arthur paused, and brushed a thumb across Merlin’s cheekbone in response before getting to work. He handed Gwaine the water, having him wet more clothes as Arthur placed them, first over the gashes across Merlin’s chest, and then over the bite, gently cleaning the surface around the wounds.

Arthur dug in the bag until he found the jar of salve, lightly applying it to any gash he could. Merlin winced as he touched over the bite, but didn’t complain much else, and Arthur found himself admiring Merlin even more. 

Finally, Arthur wrapped the bandages, across his chest first, and then took another to wrap around his torso. The sight of Merlin in so many bandages made Arthur’s heart clench. He noticed the way Merlin shivered, pulling his cloak back up to cover Merlin’s body.

“He needs warmth,” Arthur glanced toward the supplies and Gwaine handed over a folded tunic and pair of trousers. 

“And this,” Gwaine added, setting Merlin’s neckerchief at the very top. 

The knights moved to sit down nearby as Arthur took his time to help Merlin dress, moving as gingerly as possible. Merlin’s skin was impossibly cold, and Arthur knew it had something to do with the magic he expelled. 

“How are you feeling?” Arthur asked softly as he pulled the waist of Merlin’s pants into place, pulling the blue tunic down more to cover his stomach, and covered him once again with his cloak, making sure his feet were tucked in snugly. Arthur tied the red neckerchief around Merlin's neck, his finger lingering on the pulse beneath. 

“Cold,” Merlin spoke, at last, his voice a raspy whisper. Arthur raised the water pouch to Merlin’s lips and let him take a slow drink. “Thank you.”

“It’s us who should be thanking you,” Arthur brushed a strand of hair out of Merlin’s face. “You saved us all.” Merlin blushed and looked down. 

Arthur’s hand lowered until it fell against Merlin’s cheek, and Merlin’s long lashes fluttered against his thumb as the gorgeous blues looked up at him. 

“Why couldn’t you tell me? About any of it?” Arthur asked tenderly. 

“I wanted to,” Merlin began, a guilty look settling on his face. “But, my whole life I have been taught that keeping who I am a secret protects those around me.”

“Safe from who?” Arthur frowned.

“People who want to find me. The reason I came to Camelot was to escape a bounty hunter that was after me.” Merlin’s tone was bitter, prompting Arthur to run his thumb soothingly over his cheek. 

“You won’t ever have to fear that in Camelot, I promise you that,” Arthur assured him. “But I understand, I would never fault you for being cautious in a land known to persecute people with your gifts. I just, hope you know that I would never-” 

“Of course!” Merlin interjected with a frown, his hand coming up to wrap around Arthur’s wrist. “Arthur, of course I know.”

“Then why…” Arthur’s voice broke, barely audible as he begged to know. Merlin tugged Arthur closer, and reached his hand up to Arthur’s cheek, wiping away a tear Arthur hadn’t known had fallen. 

“Because I was scared,” Merlin admitted, swallowing hard. “I was scared you would learn who I really was and, besides,” he paused to take a deep breath. “You need someone who will be able to rule beside you, that the people will recognize.” 

“What makes you think I want anyone but you?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur-” Merlin started, but he never got to finish, because in the next moment Arthur leaned down and pressed his lips softly against Merlin's, cutting off any further argument.

“You’re enough, Merlin. You’re _more_ than enough.” Arthur pulled back, his eyes soft with affection.

  
  


\-------------------------

  
  


Soft kisses trailed up Arthur’s chest, lingering over the soulmark and pulling him from the heaviness of sleep. He sighed contentedly, arching into the soft lips. A muffled chuckle vibrated against his skin, and continued up his neck before pressing delicately to Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur returned the kiss, his arms reaching up to circle around the warm body, his hands splaying across the smooth skin. Arthur’s eyelids lifted lazily to meet the stunning blue irises that never failed to make him breathless. 

“G’morning,” Merlin murmured between kisses. Arthur mumbled it back incomprehensibly, refusing to stop kissing to say it, making Merlin laugh. Finally, they settled down, Merlin laying half on top of Arthur, and tangling their legs together. 

“How’d you sleep?” Arthur asked, running his fingers through Merlin’s hair. 

“Can there ever be a bad night of sleep in this bed?”

“Since you joined me in it? Never.” Arthur grinned as Merlin tilted his head up and rolled his eyes, despite the blush on his cheeks. 

“I suppose we should get up. Kingly things to do,” Merlin sighed, but made no move to get off of Arthur. 

“I think Camelot could survive one day without us,” Arthur decided, pressing a kiss to the inside of Merlin’s wrist. “My dragon.” 

“My king,” Merlin returned, propping his chin up on Arthur’s chest to look down at him, and purring contentedly. Smirk turning devious, Merlin leaned down and nuzzled into Arthur’s neck, biting softly. Arthur gasped as Merlin smoothed it over with his tongue, tugging Merlin’s hair gently until he met his lips once more in a heated kiss.

Arthur pulled back for a moment to look at his soulmate’s gorgeous face, tracing the edge of a sharp cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. His heart nearly burst from how completely whole he felt. At last, he had found his soulmate.

“I am marked by you, in every way possible,” Arthur whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

Merlin’s eyes glistened, a flush working its way down his chest and making his soulmark stand out starkly against his skin. “And I, you. Human and dragon both.”

“Camelot’s dragon,” Arthur said firmly, cupping Merlin’s jaw possessively and tangling his fingers in the soft hair on the nape of his neck. “My dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the beautiful song: "Sick of Losing Soulmates" by Dodie. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Sending you love!


End file.
